


I Hate You

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, annoying each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N has to stay with Derek while the pack goes on one of their missions, but they don’t like each other very much. So she resolves to kill time by annoying the hell out of the sourwolf and have fun with it.





	I Hate You

I whined as Lydia shoved me into Derek’s house.

“Lydia, please” I asked my best friend, hoping she would help me.

“I’m sorry, it’s your brother’s orders” She pursed her lips together in resignation.

“Scott’s always worrying too much, I’d be fine” I assured although I knew it was good for nothing.

Scott wanted me to stay with Derek while the rest of the ‘pack’ went to one of their missions. He was too worried about my wellbeing to let me go with them.

Surprisingly, Derek wasn’t going either. I wondered why. And why him.

I could have just stayed with Stiles or even hang out at the hospital with mom. But I guess Scott knew Derek was the one that could make sure best that I didn’t run away.

Still, Derek being one strong werewolf and all, it was weird that he didn’t go with them.

To be honest, I was just looking for an excuse not to be with him. We kind of hated each other.

Derek came walking down the stairs to meet us, that sourwolf expression –as Stiles usually called him –plastered on his face as usual.

“Well” I said, turning around to be face to face with Lydia. “Tell my little brother that I’ll get my revenge”

It was humiliating, having to take orders from your little brother like that. But oh, he was the alpha. The true alpha, no less.

“Whatever” Lydia sighed as she rolled her eyes and gave me the backpack Scott had prepared for me. Then she gave me a hug before she left and closed the door.

That left us me and Derek.

“Try not to mess anything up while you’re here, honey, will you?” He scowled at me, sitting in his couch while opening a book.

That sarcastic tone got on my nerves.

I sighed and sat in the other end of the couch, not even wanting to be near him.

He always got on my nerves. He was grumpy, bossy and gloomy. Not to mention that total lack of a sense of humor.

And despite the fact that I was just a year younger, he treated me like a little kid.

“I’ll try, big wolf, but I can’t promise it” I mumbled, sending him a sarcastic smile.

He replied with an even more sarcastic smile before he got back to reading his book.

I knew none of us were going to talk, and it was so quiet that I could even hear the hands of the clock ticking as they moved.

I searched the backpack and found the items my brother had left me to entertain myself in there. MP4 and headphones, a random book, a notebook and a few pens and pencils.

Not really feeling like using any of those items, I looked at Derek.

“Just wondering… are we going to stay here in complete silence for who knows how long until my dear brother comes and picks me up?” I asked him, leaning my jaw on my arm, which I leaned over the arm of the couch.

“Yes, so the sooner we begin the better” He didn’t even bother look up from that stupid book, whatever it was about, as he spoke with a bored tone.

I huffed in pure boredom and placed my legs on the top of the couch to sit face down.

Derek loudly sighed, but he didn’t say anything.

I would die of boredom there! But I had an idea to entertain myself. A brilliant idea.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

He grunted, so irritated already.

“Because they needed someone to babysit you” He simply replied, putting an ‘I’m done with you’ face. “Now shut up”

“You don’t want to talk, Derek?” I asked him with a big smile on my face, that he definitely saw.

He didn’t even answer, he just stayed quiet. He already knew I was doing my best to annoy him.

But since it was the most fun I could have and didn’t really have nothing better to do there, I carried on.

I swung my legs repeatedly in a way that made the whole couch bounce, preventing Derek from reading that precious book. He probably wasn’t even reading it, but pretending to so I wouldn’t talk to him.

“Will you stop it already?!” He shouted at me, and I had to look away from him not to smirk in satisfaction.

“Oh, did that bother you, Derek?” I asked him with my best innocent voice.

He looked at me with hatred and I held his glare until he slowly got back to his book.

“What are you reading, Derek?”

I pressed my lips together trying my hardest not to laugh as he slammed his book closed and onto the table. He stood up to look menacing while towering over me, so I stood up too and walked to the kitchen to get away from his wrath.

“Don’t try my patience, Y/N!” Derek warned me from the hall.

“Don’t try my patience, Y/N” I mocked him, making funny faces even if he couldn’t see me.

“And don’t mock me!”

I opened my eyes wide as I realized I had forgotten about the werewolf hearing.

Going through the stuff in the kitchen, I finally found something to eat and drink. A glass bottle of beer and a plate of macaroni cheese.

I picked them up from the fridge and decided to eat it in the couch instead of the kitchen. Maybe I could loudly chew on the food to annoy him even further and innocently apologize when he fumed at me.

But as I was walking, the bottle slipped from my grasp and loudly fell to the floor. The sound of glass breaking filled the house.

“What the hell happened in there?” He asked me, but I didn’t answer.

I heard how Derek angrily stomped towards the kitchen and stuck his head on the door.

When he saw the broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor along with the brownish liquid spilled all over, he resigned himself and sighed.

“It amazes me that you’re Scott’s sister and not Stiles’s”

“Older sister” I pointed out.

“That was my last beer, by the way”

Derek idly moved towards the mess on the ground and started to carefully pick up the glass.

“I can’t exactly go back in time, you know?” I told him as I bent down with him to help him.

“You owe me a beer” He just mumbled, frowning for a change.

“So now you treat me my age, like I’m actually old enough to buy alcohol” I knew the comment didn’t make any sense, but the look on his face was definitely worth it.

Of a sudden, Derek hissed and pulled his hand back with a quick movement.

“What?” I worriedly asked him.

“Nothing, I just cut myself with the glass” He casually stood up and threw the broken glass away.

“You’ll heal in no time” I mumbled as I did the same.

Giving me a scowl and a sigh, Derek headed back to the couch.

I just ate the macaroni in the kitchen as I thought of more evil ways to get on his nerves.

* 

Derek left the comfort of his couch and took his book to the stairs, where he sat down and read. I caught his eye often as he looked at me every once in a while to make sure I wouldn’t run away or do something that I shouldn’t be doing.

I was making random noises with anything I could. Clicking my tongue, drumming my nails against the wood of the table, rhythmically stomping my foot on the ground. You name it.

“Y/N, you better stop annoying me” Derek lowly said, almost in a growl worthy of a werewolf. “I swear”

“Are you threatening me?” I placed a hand on my chest in mock offense.

“Yes!”

“Whatever, sourwolf” I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my backpack again and pulled the MP4 and the headphones out. I put them on and turned the volume to the highest as some heavy metal music sounded.

I closed my eyes, feeling the music and mouthing the lyrics to that energetic song. With enthusiasm, I hit my hands against the table along with the music that blared through my headphones, also singing along with the song at the top of my lungs.

Derek suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me up in a swift movement, taking my headphones off angrily.

“Stop it” Two simple words that held so much strength.

“Make me” I actually was intimidated by him in that moment, but I wouldn’t show.

A few seconds passed, and Derek didn’t move an inch, so I smirked at him.

“See? You don’t know anything to do to annoy me or-“

Of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around my lower back and swung me to the side gracefully. As I trusted that his arms would keep me from falling since I had lost balance, I held on to his shoulders tightly.

And bam! His lips were on mine.

What the hell?! I was actually enjoying that! But I hated him… Didn’t I?

The kiss lasted for a good three seconds before he put me back to my feet and left me there, staring at him in awe.

“Did that annoy you?” He stared at me with his green eyes filled with fierceness and intensity.

Woah, how on earth did I not notice those amazing intense green eyes before? Wait, no. I hate him.

Oh, no, Derek was staring at me. And with a smug look too.

I had to think of something witty and sarcastic to say. Fast.

“I hate you” I told him, but I also said it as a reminder to myself.

“Thanks” He just answered.

Derek towered over me as I was considerably shorter than him.

I placed my hands on his ribs and batted my eyelashes at him to see how he would react. I would have never expected his reaction. 

He winced in pain.

Derek took a step back and held his side.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a bruise” He lifted his shirt slightly, showing me his wound. It didn’t look so good.

“Why is it not healing?”

His silence spoke for him. Kate had done something to him, and when we finally thought he was back to normal after having to put up with the young and memoryless version of himself… He somehow lost his werewolf skills. Healing included.

That made me think that he probably didn’t hear me when I mocked him. He just knew nonetheless.

I took his hand and examined his finger, remembering how he cut himself with the broken glass. The tiny cut should have dissapeared already with the werewolf healing, but it was still there.

That was why he was the one staying there with me then!

“Seeing as you’re defenseless now… Maybe I could babysit you next time” I mumbled, and thought it was more like a Stiles pick up line or something. I spent way too much time with that kid.

“I’m never defenseless” Derek said after giving me a consternation look to my comment.

After that, he wrapped only one arm around me and pulled me up so I jumped and wrapped my legs around his toned torso.

He settled on the couch, sitting me on his lap as I straddled him.

The kissing, touching and necking was interrupted by the loud sound of the heavy metal door sliding as it opened.

“Wow” We heard Stiles mumbling in astonishment.

“Y/N!” Scott exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

I calmly got off Derek and picked up my bag. Me and him exchanged a few glares as our glances changed from each other to the group staring at us.

“I guess I’ll see you some other time, honey” Derek sarcastically said, as if we still hated each other.

I grinned at him before I turned my face to the rest of them.

“I hope not… I hate you”

And with that, I got out of the house. Stiles was looking at me with his jaw dropped, Lydia smiled with amusement and Scott was just in shock.

I bet he wouldn’t let me stay with Derek anymore and would finally let me go with them.


End file.
